Continuously
by kammybabyxo
Summary: It's life after camp rock. Shane and Mitchie continue their relationship. Mitchie and Caitlyn go through the ups and downs of dating a rock star. Smitchie/Naitlyn
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!_

(We rock,  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

We rock!

(We rock.)

Camp Rock!

That moment was the happiest I have ever felt. The only thing that would make it better would be him kissing me. But he couldn't do that. Not with the press and all these people here.

"Meet me at the lake in a half hour." Shane whispered to me before walking away.

When she got to the lake, Shane was already there waiting.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" I was nervous. Was he going to forgive me? Did he still hate me?

"I think we need to talk. Why don't we get in one of these things?" he asked pointing to a canoe and I smiled.

"Mitchie, why did you lie to me?"

"I never lied directly to you. It was just what you heard from people. But I wanted to fit in. Back home I'm the nerd with only one friend. I'm invisible and I wanted to know what it felt like to be popular. It went further then I planned and I wanted to tell you the truth but then that day at the lake when you said that it's probably the same for me. I didn't want to be another fan just lying to you to get close and get the perks of being the friend of a famous person. I truly wanted to just be your friend and I was afraid that you would hate me." I was rambling and tears streaked down my face.

"Mitchie, shhh. I don't hate you, I never did and I'm not mad anymore so will you please stop crying?" he said while smirking.

"I'll try" I chuckled

We sat there for a while in a comfortable silence, going in circles.

"One of these days we should really learn how to work this." I stated

"What? You don't like going in circles?" he laughed

"Well it _is _a whole lot more fun this way" Just then, he reached in the water and splashed me.

"Jerk" I screeched. The water was cold. We were soon splashing each other and were both soaked pretty fast. When I looked back at him, his white shirt was see through and was clutched to his chest. He laughed noticing what I was looking at. "Blushing seems to be a hobby of yours doesn't it?"

At that, my cheeks turned even redder. "Only when I'm around you." I replied.

He smirked. "Are you indirectly calling me hot?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Jerk!"

He adopted a look of pretend offence. "Hey! Being a Jerk is part of the rock star image!"

"Don't you mean popstar?" I smirked

"That's offensive."

"And your still a jerk" I smirked

"But I'm your jerk" he replied simply as he reached up to stroke my cheek

What did he mean my jerk? My confusion must of been written on my face because just then the hand that was against my cheek slipped backwards until his fingers wrapped around the back of my head pulling me into the best kiss of my life. I was shocked but then instinct took over and I was kissing him back. As he pulled back, his eyes were shinning in the moon light as we tried to catch our breath

"I really like you Mitchie." He finally got out. Once he got it out in the open he felt a little bit more relaxed to talk about it. "I want you to be my girlfriend"

I was so happy. He finally asked me to be his girlfriend, after weeks of getting to know him and falling for him. But I don't want to sound like an obsessed fan.

"Shane. I would love to." I smiled

He smiled back before leaning in to kiss me again.

"Mitchie?" my mom called from the shore.

"Yea, I'll be there in a sec." I called to her

Getting back was pretty difficult since all we knew how to do is go in circles but eventually we made it. I saw both of my parents standing there waiting for me. I went to give my dad a hug. "Hi dad, I missed you"

"I missed you too sweetie. But isn't it kinda late to be out? And who is this?" he asked, referring to Shane

"Hi, I'm Shane Grey. Mitchie's boyfriend. You must be her dad, it's nice to meet you sir." He sounded so sincere.

"Please call me Steve."

"Mitchie remember we are leaving tomorrow so say goodbye to all you friends and don't be out to late" My mom told me. You got to love her, she must have known I wanted to be with Shane alone. She walked away with my dad before he can disagree.

As soon as she left, Shane grabbed my hand and led me over to the docks.

I started to shiver. "You cold?" he asked me "Just a little" I replied

"Here" he started to take of his jacket. "That's your favorite jacket. You never go anywhere without it. Besides you'll get cold." I couldn't take his jacket. What if I ruined it, it's important to him.

"I want you to have it. You're more important to me than any jacket can ever be. And I'll be fine, I have you to warm me up." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me before laying us down.

We stayed looking at the stars until I started falling asleep. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your cabin" he said standing up.

"I don't want to go. I only have a small amount of time before we have to say goodbye to each other"

"I know but don't worry, I'll make sure we can see each other a lot. We will also talk on the phone, text, email, IM and anything else that will keep us in contact. But right now you need sleep." He was too perfect. The best boyfriend ever.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR

The next morning I woke up and got ready. I waited for Caitlyn to finish getting ready before walking to the mess hall. When we got there we said bye to everyone, exchanging numbers, emails, and addresses. Everyone promised each other to keep in touch. We sat there eating our breakfast, enjoying our last hour together.

My mom was packing up the kitchen so I had a little while longer to say goodbye. After I gave Caitlyn one last hug before she left, Shane came up to me.

He gave me one long passionate kiss.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I said, tears running down my face.

"Mitchie please don't cry. Remember it's not goodbye." he said trying to comfort me "I promise to visit you as much as possible.

"Really?"

"Of course. Now put your number in my phone and give me yours so I can do the same."

I felt kind of embarrassed. "I don't have one."

"Hmmm. Well we will have to fix that." What did that mean?

Nate and Jason came over. "Shane it's time to go" Nate said

"Mitchie I'm going to miss you so much" Jason said, pulling me into a big bear crushing hug.

Nate also gave me a hug while whispering in my ear "Thank you for bringing him back"

I could only smile. Shane gave me one last kiss before going.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR

I woke up on the first day of school and seen a package on my bed. I opened it and read the letter first.

_Dear Mitchie, _

_I couldn't last long without hearing your voice. I put all your songs, and the ones I wrote for you on it already. I miss you so much and it's hard to believe it's only been a week since I saw you last. Call me once you have opened this. And I know you will make a fuss about it later but don't. You are worth it and it's the least I can do for making you date someone who can't always be around. _

_Remember that I love you _

_Love,_

_Your Rockstar, Shane_

I opened it to find a new cell phone. Not just any, but the best one out there. I looked through the contacts to see that everyone I knew was already added.

I dialed his number and he answered on the second ring.

_So did you like your present? _

"Hey Popstar, I loved it but it's too much"

_It's rockstar and no it isn't. Just think of it as a present that I needed. There was no way I could have gone much longer without talking to you whenever I could. And this way we can text while you're in school._

"Wow, you have thought of it all. But I have to go and get ready now. I'll text you when I can."

_Ok. Bye I love you._

"I love you too."

I finished getting ready and headed to school. I was at my locker and was hanging up the pictures from camp rock when Sierra came up to me

" .God. Guess what? Wait don't guess, I have to tell someone. I got us tickets to see Connect 3!"

"That's great Sierra." I said

"Yea. So how was your summer? Did you go to Camp Rock? I heard Shane Grey was there."

"Slow down, one question at a time. Yes I went to Camp Rock and yes he was there."

She saw the picture of me and Shane hanging up in my locker.

"Omg! Is that Shane? Are you friends with him?"

"I'll tell you the full story at lunch in the bathroom ok? But you can't freak out." What was I suppose to tell her.

"Ok. I'll see you then."

Lunch came too quick. But I knew I had to tell her. But how much? Should I tell her that he's my boyfriend? Would it matter to him?

"Ok give me the details" she said walking in

"Ok but remember don't make a big deal out of anything ok?" I decided to tell her everything. About Tess and how I lied. About Shane and how I was 'the voice' and how he ended up singing with me at the Final Jam. I told her how I knew all of Connect 3 and that I go out with Shane.

"Wow. This is big. You have to tell Jessica. This will get us major popularity."

"No! I don't want to get popular based of who I know. I'm not in love with Shane because he's famous." I said getting mad that that's all she wanted, was to be popular.

"Wow. You really love him don't you?"

"Yea I do." I said. And it was true, I love him with all my heart.

"Well you will get to see him tomorrow after the concert."

After lunch I headed back to my locker where we heard Jessica Grant talking about how she was going to a Connect 3 concert and was going to meet Shane Grey where he will realize that she is the only one for him.

"Yea right" I muttered. Too bad she heard me

"Excuse me bitchy Mitchie, but what? You think you're better for him then me? He wouldn't go out with a poor pathetic loser. "

"Actually," Sierra said coming to my defense. Too bad she said the wrong thing "She knows Shane Grey. He sent her front row tickets _and _backstage passes."

I threw her a look. We didn't have any of those.

Then she saw the picture of me and Shane in my locker.

"Like you'd have any chance with him." Jessica said, I would say she's the Tess Tyler of school, but she's worse than Tess. I snorted, but she ignored me. It was quite funny, considering he's my boyfriend.

"Awwww look. Little itchy bitchy Mitchie has a crush. She photoshopped a picture of her and Shane." Everyone started to laugh "Well if you do have those tickets then I'll see you then. I also have front row seats and backstage passes."

After she left I rounded on Sierra. "What did you do that for? We don't have any of those things"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it she just made me so mad. Besides he's your boyfriend and will understand. Just call him up and ask him to send you them"

Later that night I called Shane and explained what happen and he sent me the tickets and passes without hesitation.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR

I called Caitlyn and she said she was going to. She lived only an hour away from me so both she and Sierra were coming over my house to get ready.

When she got here, both of us were jumping and squealing with how happy we were to see each other.

Just then my door bell in and I opened it to let Sierra in.

"Hey Sierra, this is Caitlyn, my best friend from camp rock." I said introducing the two. "And Caitlyn this is Sierra, my best friend since I was little."

"Hey it's nice meeting you. I heard so much." Sierra said. "It's nice to meet you too. Now let's go up to you room Mitchie. You're seeing Shane so we need to get you looking sexy." Caitlyn said.

We spent a while getting ready when my mom came up and told us our ride is here.

"I thought you were bringing us?" I asked confused.

"Nope. Shane sent someone. He really is sweet." She replied as she handing the three of us our overnight bags.

"What are these for?" we asked.

"Shane called and asked for permission for the three of you to stay at his apartment this weekend. He convinced me to let you. I called Caitlyn and Sierra's parents already and they packed more clothes in their bags while they weren't looking."

I gave my mom a huge hug. "Thanks mom you're the best."

"You're welcome sweetie, now hurry up or you won't make it on time."

We went downstairs to see that outside there was a limo waiting for us.

"Wow Mitchie, your boyfriend is awesome. Wanna switch?" Caitlyn said jokingly

"No I think I'll keep mine. Wait you have a boyfriend? Who? And why haven't you told me this already?" I asked, slightly upset she would leave this out

"Ummmm, its Nate and he came to see me last weekend and asked me. We were waiting until tonight to tell you, when we were together. Shane doesn't know either." She said.

"Wow the both of you are dating someone from Connect 3. I feel so left out. Think you can get me with Jason?" Sierra asked, playing around

Both me and Caitlyn looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They would be perfect for each other.

We sat there talking and laughing for the next two hours up to New York.** (A/N: I'm just writing that Mitchie lives in Massachusetts)**

When we got there we made our way to our seats and saw Jessica and her lemmings. We had better tickets then her so when we caught her eye, we just waved and laughed.

The Guys started with Play my music and moved from song to song. Throughout most of the show Shane stayed looking at me. When they finished the song they were singing, Shane came out on stage

"Most of you know I went to camp rock this summer to clean up my act. It did help but it was mostly thanks to this one person. I wrote this song for her to show how much she means to me."

He started to sing Gotta find you. I wanted to cry. I didn't think I would mean that much to him that he would want to tell the world about us and who the song was for. But I was wrong.

Once the concert was over, me, Caitlyn, and Sierra made our way back stage. When we got in line to get our passes checked, we noticed Jessica was in front of us. She turned around and smirked, like she was so much better because she got there before us.

We started to look for Shane and the guys. We were standing behind Jessica when Shane saw us and started to make his way over. Jessica turned and gave us a smug grin but turned to horror as Shane wrapped his arms around me.

Jessica got over her surprise and came over to us.

"Shaney, why are you here with these losers. I'm so much better." She said in a very annoying voice.

"Who are you?" he asked politely

"Jessica" she replied happily

"Well Jessica, these losers you're talking about is my girlfriend and her friends. There is no better so go fuck off." He said angrily

"Come on let's go find Nate and Jason and get out of here."

I gave him a kiss before saying ok.

Once we found them we left for Shane's apartment.

"Ok we have six bedrooms. There is my room, my parents, my brothers and sisters and the last two are Nate and Jason's. So there is a room for each person I guess."

"Where is your family?"

"We have a few houses throughout the country. They're in California until the twins finish their freshman year. Nate and Jason's parents died a few years ago so my mom basically adopted them into the family and they have their own rooms in each of our houses now."

"Oh, ok so where is your bathroom?" I asked

"Come on, I'll give you girls a tour."

After he finished, we went and got ready for bed, it was pretty late. I was in his parent's room and couldn't sleep. I was feeling bold that night so I climbed out of bed and made my way to Shane's room. I saw that he was asleep so I went over and gently woke him up.

"Mitchie?" he asked groggily

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep here?"

"Sure." He said as he lifted the blankets to let me get it. I cuddled into him and gave him a kiss. He started to pull away but I didn't let him. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip begging for entrance which I happily allowed. He moved to hover over me and when I began to feel dizzy from the lack of air, I pulled away. He didn't move his lips from my body, instead he began trailing kisses down my neck before he groaned and pulled off me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We're going too fast. If I don't stop now I may not be able to at all and my purity ring does mean something."

"Oh. Its ok I get it. I'm sorry for forcing you to almost go that far."

"Trust me there wasn't much forcing" he said laughing slightly "but let's just go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning I woke up and saw Shane still sleeping next to me.

"Shane sweetie, wake up I'm hungry and I spell pancakes."

He just grunted and groaned. I laughed before placing a kiss on his lips. He woke up instantly.

"That got you awake." I said after pulling away.

"I wasn't done kissing you." He pouted. "I know but I'm hungry and if we don't hurry up Jason will eat all the food."

He got up and headed to the kitchen in a hurry screaming "Jason I swear if you eat all the sausages I will kill you."

I laughed before going out to see them fighting. When I got there I saw pancakes, eggs, sausages, fresh toast and home fries all out on the table.

"Wow, this looks amazing. Who cooked this?" I asked

"Thank you and I did." Nate called from the stove.

"Really? I didn't peg you for a cook."

"Well someone has to do the cooking when it's just the three of us and would you really trust Shane or Jason?"

"True." I laughed

I grabbed a plate and went to go sit down next to Shane. He kissed me on the cheek before going back to his breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda this weekend?" Caitlyn asked

"Well we have one more concert tomorrow night. We can go to that and either sleep here and wake up early in the morning to drop you off at school Monday or just drive back tomorrow night." Nate explained. "But other than that we can do whatever so we thought we would show you around New York since you said you have never been here before."

"I say we sleep here. It gives us more time to spend with you." I said.

"Ok then lets go get ready." Jason said

"I wanna go shopping." Caitlyn said.

"Yea that sounds like fun." Me and Sierra agreed

The guys all groaned. "That sounds so boring." Shane complained

"Please." I gave him my puppy dog look.

"Ugghhh fine. But I get to buy everything for you. And you have to get a dress. I want to take you out on a date." He replied.

"No, you don't have to waste your money on me."

"But I want to."

"Really Shane, you don't have to. I like you for you, not your money."

"Mitchie, stop arguing. I'm you boyfriend and I like spending money on you. Besides we haven't been on a real date."

"Ok fine." I gave up and smiled. He was too sweet to me.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR

"Mitchie. Stop complaining and try it on." Caitlyn yelled.

"No way, that dress is too short." I yelled back

"Who cares? You don't have to buy it just try it on."

That's how we spent the morning. Caitlyn and Sierra would give me dresses and I would try them on, while the guys were laughing at my complaining.

Finally after an hour I found one. Caitlyn gave me a small plain black one.

"You don't think this is too simple?" I asked.

"Mitchie, every girl needs a little black dress." Sierra told me

As soon as I walked out, Shane's jaw dropped. The sleeves came to my elbows. It was a little too low for my comfort but it was still approproate. The dress came right above my knees and was skin tight showing off all my curves. Normally that would have made me feel self concious but even I had to admit I looked good.

After buying the dress we headed back to the house where I started to get ready. I took a shower and decided to put curls in my hair. After a head full of curls I took two pieces of hair and clipped it in the back then took my bangs and pinned them to the tip of my head to create a bump. After putting on my dress I decided on a pair of red pumps with a few red bangles to give the dress color. I kept my makeup simple, going for the natural look. After looking at the final results, I was pretty satisfied and loved the outcome of my work.

When I headed back out to Shane, it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Wow, you look. You look amazing." He stuttered.

I giggled and blushed. "Thank you."

He grabbed my hand and led me outside to a waiting limo.

"Shane you didn't spend too much money on me did you?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"No amount of money I spend on you is too much Mitchie."

Once the limo stopped at our destination, we got out. I saw that we were at some fancy restaurant that I could pronounce the name. Shane led me through a crowd and out back. Before looking at it, he covered my eyes and led me a bit further.

When he removed his hands I saw the most beautiful sight ever. There was a garden with a table right in the middle. There were light above us and the table was set up so elegantly. The only light was from the fading light above us and the stars. It was one of the most romantic things I have ever seen.

"Shane, this is so beautiful." I awed

"Well I wanted to make it special and have it away from paparazzi so I came up with this. I'm glad you like it." He replied softly

"I love it." I said before turning to kiss him

We spent the rest of the night eating, talking, kissing, and just enjoying the moment. We then decided to leave and once we got back to the house I changed and crawled back in to bed with Shane.

"I love you." We both said before falling asleep.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR

The next morning I woke to Jason and Caitlyn jumping on the bed. I turned to see Shane looking like he wanted to kill someone.

"Guys come on get up and get ready. It's our last day with the girls." Jason said while trying to get me out of bed.

"Ok ok Jason I'm up and about to get ready." I laughed.

"Come on Shane get up or they'll never leave." I said and that got him up.

Once we were all dressed and ready we went to the living room and waited for the others. When everyone was ready we decided to go out to eat for a late lunch and then just go to the park and hang out with each other until it was time to head back and get ready for the guys concert.

After hanging out for two hours we headed back to the house and spent time getting ready before heading to the concert where the guys had to do a meet and greet.

"You know we will have to do an interview about our relationship." Shane said.

"I know. Just as long as it's with some one that will print the truth." I replied

"I know who will be perfect."

"Ok guys it's time to go. We have to go and do a quick meet and greet then we can move on to the concert where you three can either stay back stage or stay in the audience." Nate explained.

"I think I want to stay backstage. It will be a new experience." Caitlyn explained, me and Sierra agreed.

When we got there we saw all the fans go crazy over the guys. When they sat down they were handed sharpies and let the fans come forward.

Well to say it sucked would defiantly be an understatement. I did have my favorites. There was Ms. Blonde hair big boob tight shirt small skirt who lost a picture and wanted her body signed. Or there was Ms. Omg we would be perfect together so give me your number and I'll make your dreams come true.

Although I did have to say that some of these girls had courage to act the way they did. I still didn't like it though. But after each time Shane signed an autograph, he turned around and gave me a quick kiss.

Finally after they were down, the six of us went backstage. It was completely different then looking from the audience where everything looks perfect. Backstage was completely chaotic. Although me and Caitlyn did like it so much better since we got the perfect view of our boyfriend's ass in their tight jeans.

Over all the night was great. We got back to the house pretty late and us three girls went to bed right away.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR CRCRCRCRCR

Shane woke me up pretty early the next morning for school. We were rushing to get ready and then the guys were going to drop us off at school.

"So are we dropping you off first Caitlyn?" I asked as the six of us got into the car.

"Nope." She replied

"Why?" I was confused.

"Well I guess now is a good time to explain it. I move around a lot and this time my mom wants to move to Texas. Well I had my parent talk to your parents and well long story short I'm living with you and I start your school today. My parents sent a few people to make your, now our, room livable for two." Caitlyn explained.

"Oh my god. That's so amazing, this is going to be so much fun." The two girls were laughing and talking about how cool it would be living with each other. Sierra couldn't help but feel a little left out. She had barely talked all weekend.

When we got to the school we got out. Sierra said bye and took off while Jason gave me and Caitlyn a huge hug. Nate gave Caitlyn a kiss while Shane gave me one. Then all of a sudden someone screamed "OH MY GOD. Its Connect 3"

"Well I'll take that as our cue to leave." Nate said.

"Bye Mitchie, I love you."

"I love you too Shane. I'm going to miss you so much, who knows when we will get to see each other again."

"Don't worry it will be soon. Your whole school knows you are dating me now. We will have to do that interview soon." He said.

They got into the car and drove off after one last kiss.

"So let's go to the office and get your schedule." I said to Caitlyn.

After she got it I took it from her and looked at it.

Homeroom

Period 1: Algebra

Period 2: History

Period 3: English

Period 4: Biology

Lunch

Period 5: Choir

Period 6: Creative Writing

Period 7: Music

Period 8: Gym

"We have all the same classes." I said excitedly

"Really? That's great. Now we won't have to be alone. Your know we will have many people trying to be our friend thanks to who we are dating." She said.

"Yea I know but I'm happy I will have a friend with me that will know what I'm going through."

We headed to our lockers, surprised that they were right next to each other. That was when Jessica and her lemmings came over.

"So, how did you two losers get the hottest guys out there?" She said

"Wow your right they are the hottest guys out there. Thanks for reminding us." Caitlyn said

She rolled her eyes before saying "Just wait and see. Shane will realize he is wasting his time and will move on."

"Not likely but you can keep dreaming." I said before walking off with Caitlyn.

The day went by slow, people kept coming up to us asking if that was really Connect 3 we were with.

I texted Shane throughout the day but I couldn't wait to get home so that I could call him.

After finally finishing school me and Caitlyn headed home.

"Hey girls how was school?" My mom asked from the kitchen,

"Hey Connie, it was fine. Annoying as usual." Caitlyn said.

"Well why don't you two go up and look at your new room."

Me and Caitlyn raced up to our room. When we got there we saw two beds two dressers and two desks.

We hung around the house a bit, did some homework and called our amazing boyfriends before going to bed.

Right before I fell asleep I got a text. I opened it to read:

**Good Night. I love you.**

I smiled before letting the sleep take over me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up and started the music and danced around while getting ready. The music woke Caitlyn up and she laughed and also started dancing. We were both trying to find something to wear. I ended up choosing dark blue skinny jeans with a white half jacket and red tank top with black converses. Caitlyn choose black skinny jeans with a grey t-shirt and a black vest and also a pair of black converses. We both decided to curl our hair so when we were done we put on our makeup and headed down to breakfast. As we were eating I heard my phone beep and pulled it out to see a text from Shane.

**Morning babe. Good luck at school today, I'll txt you throughout. I love you**

"Come on Caitlyn we need to go unless we want to be late." I said

"Ok I'm coming" she replied as she grabbed some toast to eat on her way to school. "Bye mom, I love you." I shouted as we left.

School went by slow and it was the same as yesterday. Jessica and her lemming came and told us we weren't good enough to date members of Connect 3, we told her off. People came and asked us more about our boyfriends and we ignored them.

Well at least my day can't get any worse. Unfortunately I spoke to soon. As I walked into the Cafeteria with Caitlyn we saw a huge crowd and right in the middle was Sierra and Jessica. They were telling my story of what happened at Camp Rock to the entire senior class. I saw Jessica look up and smirk when she seen my face.

I went up to Sierra and dragged her to the bathroom with Caitlyn right behind me.

"What the hell is the matter with you? I told you that in private how could you betray me like that and tell everyone? I thought I could trust you. You're supposed to be my best friend." I screamed at her with tears pouring down my face.

"Your best friend huh? Then why did you ditch me? You found someone better and now you don't need me. If you were truly my best friend you wouldn't just toss me aside. At least Jessica paid attention unlike you." She screamed back

"I haven't ignored you. I have spent the same amount of time with Caitlyn as I have with you. Her moving in with me has nothing to do with it. I brought you to New York and you hung out with all of us. How is that ignoring you?"

"You know what? Just drop it. You move on with your life and I will move on with mine. Jessica is who I want to be friends with not you." She said before leaving.

All I could do is cry and that's exactly what I did. Caitlyn being a good friend said nothing and just sat on the ground and hugged me.

All I could think of was how I lost one of my best friend all because she was being jealous. I knew her, this was about her feeling like Caitlyn replacing her. Her jealousy was pointless and I wasn't going to anything about it, sooner or later she will realize that she is being stupid and that Jessica isn't her real friend.


	4. AN

A/N:

I know it's been awhile but, I have decided to try again with this story along with my other ones too. I'm going through and editing the other chapters I've already written but I've also deleted the last 2 chapters and plan to completely rewrite them.

My other story A Whole New Me will be my main priority but I do plan to spend time on this one. I hope you can bear with me and be patient.

I'm also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.


End file.
